Friends Forever Issue 6
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #6 is the sixth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rainbow Dash is called upon by a newly crowned Queen Trixie to perform for a kingdom of Diamond Dogs. Summary Rainbow Dash walks through Ponyville with a distinctive swagger, earning scornful gazes from some ponies. When her friends ask about her air of confidence, Rainbow explains that she has been summoned by the queen of Dimondia to give an aerobatic performance for the kingdom. The ponies have never heard of the place, but Rainbow only takes it as an indication of how far stories of her "awesomeness" have reached. She takes off for Dimondia and Pinkie Pie tells her to send a postcard. When Rainbow Dash arrives at the considerably small kingdom, she discovers that its citizens are all Diamond Dogs. She nearly flies away in contempt, but the queen's chancellor Jim comes over and ensures her that the dogs of Dimondia are not like the outcasts she and her friends met some time ago. Jim sweet-talks Rainbow Dash a little, and she agrees to meet the queen. At the castle, Rainbow finds that the queen of Dimondia is Trixie. As soon as Jim excuses himself, Trixie begs for Rainbow Dash to take her away from Dimondia. She explains that, on her way to Seaddle, all of her magic props fell in the mud. As she tried to retrieve them, the dogs of Dimondia found her and, seeing the gems in her possession, took her for a locator of jewels. The dogs thus made Trixie their queen and worshipped her, but now they refuse to let her leave. Since she can't really locate gems, Trixie has been stalling for time, but she can't keep up the charade forever. Therefore, she reached out to Rainbow Dash in hopes of a rescue. Rainbow Dash tries to fly Trixie out of Dimondia, but they're stopped by an invisible wall when Trixie's crown glows. Rainbow deduces that the crown is keeping Trixie from leaving, and Trixie is unable to remove it. Rainbow feels sorry for Trixie and decides to get more information. She talks with the Diamond Dogs as they build the stage for Rainbow's performance and learns that the crown acts as a leash to keep Dimondia's ruler from leaving and can only be removed when the Diamond Dogs lose faith in them. Rainbow relays this information to Trixie, and the two come up with a plan involving the dogs' depository of gems. The next day, Rainbow Dash gives her aerobatic performance for the Diamond Dogs. As the dogs focus on Rainbow in the sky, Trixie uses her magic to levitate all the gems in the royal vault to a spot behind the stage. Once done, Trixie signals Rainbow to land. Pleased by Rainbow's performance, Trixie decides to give her a reward: the entire royal treasury. Her decision leaves the Diamond Dogs in shock. In addition, Trixie decrees that the dogs will hunt for mushrooms from now on instead of diamonds and every citizen will be required to adopt a kitten. With each outrageous decree, the dogs gets angrier and Trixie's crown gets looser. Finally, Trixie pulls off a grand disappearing act: when Rainbow Dash does a sonic rainboom, she, Trixie, and the Diamond Dogs' collection of gems vanish. Miles away from Dimondia, Rainbow Dash and Trixie commend each other for a well-executed plan. Trixie also thanks Rainbow for saving her, and Rainbow tells her to stay out of trouble. As Rainbow flies back to Ponyville, Trixie puts on her magician's hat and heads out to "find a new trick to play." Quotes :Rainbow Dash: Attention, everyone! Rainbow Dash is here. Your kingdom is now 20% cooler! :Rainbow Dash: Trixie? :Trixie: That's "her Highness, Lady of the Royal Order, Queen Trixianna." :Trixie: It's good to be the queen! :Trixie: It's no good to be the queen. :Rainbow Dash: The only way to get the crown off of you is to get the Diamond Dogs to not want you as their queen anymore.. :Trixie: That's going to be hard. Who wouldn't want me as their queen? :Rainbow Dash: I could give you a list. :Diamond Dog 1: Huh, I thought queen started with a "K''." :'Diamond Dog 2': I don't know. I ''can't read. :Trixie: Thank you for rescuing me, Dash. I couldn't have gotten out of there without you. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well—just don't let it happen again, okay? :Trixie: Deal. :Rainbow Dash: Try to keep yourself out of trouble now, willya? :Trixie: You don't have to worry about me. A magician never performs the same trick twice.